


Silent visiting

by ChasingWriting



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Cyra (briefly mentioned), Ebony (briefly mentioned), M/M, OC's - Freeform, One Shot, Phoenix (briefly mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 19:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12464415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChasingWriting/pseuds/ChasingWriting
Summary: Grillby goes and visits the grave of his husband and grisk has a small vent to him.





	Silent visiting

**Author's Note:**

> So uh, apparently when writing this, i realised i had an actual heart instead of a goddamn void which I would've preferred. Because apparently even i make myself cry at my own angst concerning grisk (a fusion of frisk and gaster) and grillby.
> 
> These two have grown on me and made a place in my heart. 
> 
> So enjoy bawling your eyes out, i know i did when writing this!
> 
> Edit: totally forgot to link the post that made me do this prompt
> 
> Whoops my bad
> 
> https://vickyhbx.tumblr.com/post/166676654880/between-time-and-space-he-exists-always

“hm…? Oh-! Firefly! You came back!” a bright smile came to grisks face before a small scowl appeared, “about time. How long has it been? A year? No...it's been two years….I nearly forgot what you looked like…” a sad smile then rested on grisks face, watching grillby hold out a bouquet of echo flowers.

“oh...for me? Heh..You flatter firefly...but they're beautiful...how old are Ebony and phoenix now? Ten? Cyra..she must be two…” grisk trailed off as grillby then cleared snow from the ground.

“hey hey hey! Careful you idiot! You'll get hurt..but, you did save me cleaning it up...tch...look at you..you're aging much too fast for my liking..” Grisk watched as the flowers were placed down in front of him, a quiet laugh escaping grisk

“....hows the bar? It must be quiet without me there telling you pointless facts and complaining about my day at work….” of course, he didn't expect grillby to respond. He couldn't see the other for grisk was...well, dead.

Grisk sat on the top of his gravestone, a sad glint now in his eyes.

“thank you for visiting firefly...it got bonely here without you visiting...i remember when you visited regularly. But…” grisk frowned, “maybe you're moving on now..i mean- you have the kids to look after a-and the bar..by they way i miss your coffee so so much...but that doesn't stop me missing you all..d-damnit-! I told myself i wouldn't cry!”

Warm tears fell from grisks eyes, making no moves to wipe them away “i miss you all like crazy! I want to see the kids grow up, graduate from uni, be at their weddings and meet or grandkids! But i cant..all because im _dead_ and you can't even see me!” some point during grisks yelling his voice cracked and broke down into sobs

“d-damnit...i just want to hold you in my arms and n-not let you go...and each day, _e-each day_ that passes by, im worried you'll forget me..” silence quickly settled inbetween grisks pause

“..please..please don't forget me firefly..even if you n-never come back to visit j-just...dont forget me..i know I'll never forget you..w-we promised eternity to each other..w-well im keeping my end of that promise alright” a small chuckle came from grisk and glanced up to the sky.

“Its getting dark firefly, go back to the kids. Just...one request? Let me hear your voice again...please..?” grisk thought that his plea fell on deaf ears until the fire elemental spoke.

“...I'll visit again dear…’m not sure when but..I will..”

“and I'll be waiting for the day you do firefly...however many years you decide to take..I'll be here.”


End file.
